


(Fan Art) A Quick Peck

by CynSyn



Series: A Madness 2 Method: My Fanart [14]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Digital Art, Digital Painting, Domestic Fluff, Fanart, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Love, M/M, Softie Crowley (Good Omens), Sweet Crowley (Good Omens), True Love, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 06:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynSyn/pseuds/CynSyn
Summary: Crowley gives Aziraphale a quick hug and a peck during a quiet moment in the bookshop.





	(Fan Art) A Quick Peck

Digital Painting

Paint.net with mouse.

Sometimes all you need is a pile of good books and a Demon at your side.

View on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/amadness2method/status/1176916573338161152), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/B22CaQ7jgZd/), [Tumblr](https://amadness2method.tumblr.com/post/187945764901/a-quick-peck-digital-painting-completedpaintnet), and [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/amadness2method/photos/a.490445025064209/527581038017274/?type=3&theater)


End file.
